Tank:G20 Marder II
Marder II front left view image:Marder II front view 2.jpg‎ Marder II front right view image:Marder II back view 1.jpg‎ Marder II back left view image:Marder II back view 2.jpg‎ Marder II back right view |InTheGame_pros= * Excellent penetration and damage * As long as it stays still and behind several shrubs, it is a very sneaky vehicle * Huge gun arc - Especially on the right side. |InTheGame_cons= * Feeble armor on gun shield * Horrible aiming time * Abhorrent accuracy * Sluggish traverse speed * Huge reticle bloom |InTheGame_performance= It is ill-advised to engage in close quarters as its low HP and poor armor may result in a quick death. Keep in mind that the tank's open-top crew compartment has virtually no armor, making it extremely vulnerable to howitzers, autocannons and semi-automatic cannons. It is recommended to equip the Binocular Telescope to enhance its view range, which can be key to winning in small maps such as Province. Curiously, what is essentially the same gun on the FCM36 PaK40 has significantly better rate of fire, accuracy and aim time than the 7,5 cm PaK 40/2 L/46 on the Marder II, with the increased penetration on the Marder only partially compensating for these drawbacks. And with its low rate of fire and small ammo capacity, precise aiming is an absolute must as missing a shot in battle could prove costly. |InTheGame_research= * The FuG 5 radio is the only thing that carries over from the Panzerjager I. Install it immediately. * First research the Maybach HL 62 TRM engine. * Next research the upgraded suspension. * Now you can research the 7,5 cm PaK 40/2 gun. * You may now unlock the top gun or just go for the Hetzer, whichever you prefer. |InTheGame_equipment= GLD, Binocular Telescope, Camouflage Net |History= The Marder II was a German tank destroyer of World War II based on the Panzer II chassis. History During the very first days of Operation Barbarossa, the invasion of the Soviet Union, the Germans were shocked to encounter Soviet T-34 medium tanks and KV heavy tanks. Although the Wehrmacht succeeded in most operations due to superior tactics, morale, and supply, it had few anti-tank weapons capable of successfully engaging these vehicles at normal ranges. An urgent need arose for a more mobile and powerful anti-tank weapon than the existing towed anti-tank guns or tank destroyers like the Panzerjäger I. Among a series of solutions, it was decided to use light tanks like the Panzer II and captured vehicles like the Lorraine Schlepper as the basis for makeshift tank destroyers. The result was the Marder series, which were armed with either the new 7.5 cm Pak 40 anti-tank guns or captured Soviet 7.62 cm F-22 Model 1936 field guns, large numbers of which had been acquired early in the war. Production The Marder II came in two major versions. The first version Marder II (Sd.Kfz. 132) was based on the light Panzer II Ausf. D/E and Flammpanzer II chassis with Christie suspension. It was armed with captured Soviet 7.62 cm guns, re-chambered to accept German 7.5 cm Pak 40 ammunition, which improved its penetrative capabilities. These early Marder IIs had a very high silhouette (2.60 m high), thin armor of only 30 mm (front) and 10 to 15 mm (sides). There was no armour on the top or rear, leaving the crew with very little protection. Alkett and Wegmann produced 201 Marder II (Sd. Kfz. 132) from early 1942 to early 1943. The second version Marder II (Sd.Kfz. 131) was based on Panzer II Ausf. A to C removed from active service but later also newly produced Ausf. F chassis were used. This Marder II had a redesigned (widened) fighting compartment and used the German 75 mm Pak 40 anti-tank gun. The silhouette was lowered by about 40 cm to 2.20 m, but the armor was thin and the compartment was open to the top and rear, as in Sd. Kfz. 132. FAMO, MAN and Daimler-Benz produced 576 Marder II (Sd.Kfz. 131) conversions from June 1942 to Mid 1943. 75 more were converted (probably by FAMO only) from mid 1943 to early 1944 when the last Panzer IIs were taken out of active service. Combat history The various Marder IIs fought on all fronts of the war, mainly at the Eastern Front. The Marder IIs were used by the Panzerjäger Abteilungen of the Panzer divisions of both the Wehrmacht and the Waffen SS, as well as several Luftwaffe units. The Marder's weaknesses were mainly related to survivability. The combination of a high silhouette and open-top fighting compartment made them vulnerable to indirect artillery fire, shrapnel, and grenades. The armor was also quite thin, making them vulnerable to enemy tanks or infantry. The Marders were not assault vehicles or tank substitutes; the open top meant that operations in urban areas or other close-combat situations were very risky. They were best employed in defensive or overwatch roles. Despite their weaknesses they were much more effective than the towed antitank guns they replaced. |HistoricalGallery= image:MardeII.jpg Marder II image:MarderII-eastern.jpg Marder II on Eastern front image:MarderIIUSSR.jpg Marder II in USSR |Ref_references= |Ref_sources= |Ref_links= * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marder_II }} Category:German Tanks